Dawn
by Sesshochan1
Summary: Okuni's adventures and lifetime. Romance, battles, and fantastical situations. Keiji, Mistuhide, Magoichi, Kanetsugu, Kotaro and pretty much everyone will be included. I promise I'll finish it and it will be long. :9  R&R M for creative safety
1. Of Perfect Dawns

"_Aozora ni sen wo hiku _

_hikoukigumo no shiro sa wa _

_zutto dokomade mo _

_zutto tsuzuiteku _

_asu wo shittetamitai"_

**-Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi**

"_The man who's a dreamer and never takes leave  
Who thinks of a world that is just make-believe  
Will never know passion, will never know pain.  
Who sits by the window will one day see rain_"

**-The Greatest Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

"_There has only been one other day like today." _

A lonely figure sat in the dazzling light that began to creep across the world. Perched upon her seat like an ancient willow over her whispering garden, her wrinkled eyes quivered into a squint as a wave of nostalgic joy flooded her heart. Memories of a golden and romantic youth now occupied her withered, but once vivacious mind. She was very old, but her face still possessed a vestige of stunning beauty. Delicate flowers shaped like stars, bursts of bright pink foliage wrapped in wild tangles of greenery swept amongst the blades of untamed grass at her feet. A towering tree shaded her gently from the first rays of the blushing dawn. As the old woman sat solitary and strong, peering over her vast and intricate property, a solitary tear rolled down her worn cheek as a once familiar emotion spread throughout her chest. She drew a deep rattling breath and gazed down into the green pool at her feet. The rippling and pulsing waters danced in the warm spring breeze, hosting a number of flower petals and fragments of the living earth upon its glittering surface. The rays of pink and yellow light flashed off the mirror like pond like fragments of silver. Growing drowsy with heavy emotion and the warm light of the sunrise, the old woman closed her weary eyes. She could still remember, all those years ago…

"_I can still… see…that dawn…_"

She had been sitting in the garden all night. A girl, only a few months shy of twenty years old, crouched near the edge of earthy-green bamboo grove with a exhausted but exhilarated feeling about her. Her ruby lips curled into a grin at the satisfaction of being totally hidden from sight. The pale blue sky offer an incandescent glow which powdered the calm world below with peaceful light. The slow rippling sound of the pond mixed pleasantly with the cheerful chirruping of the morning song birds. The whole garden seemed sleepy and still. The stone beneath the beautiful young woman's feet was laced and pattern with green moss. The whole garden was a very large place and encircled the shrine in which the maiden lived and performed her daily tasks.

A shining look of triumph and drowsiness was evident on the girl's face. She had finally discovered the perfect hiding spot behind the wall of bamboo. Last night she had crept into the garden while all the other girls were busy finishing up work for the night and wandered into the garden. She had plodded around the garden, feeling miserable. As she was about to give up hope for anything exciting to show itself, a fountain of joy sprang up in her heart like an old friend. Suddenly that romantic richness of adventure awoke from it's winter as the lovely young lady crawled on the earth and throughout the stalks and tangles of the bamboo. For a few moments she fought with the plants but finally emerged into a sort of miniature clearing, unseen by garden snoopers, but leaving the star-sprinkled sky unguarded to the misty eyes of the shrine maiden.

She hid away in her secret space for sometime in total silence, listening to the sounds of the evening and waiting for the rest of the Miko to begin their search. Eventually, she noticed the shadows of young, flustered girls padding quickly across the shrine against the shoji. Their silhouettes flickered and swayed as she watched their forms pointing and searching. She laughed delicately, like the sound of a tinkling bell. All at once with a noise of great crunching on gravel, heavy footsteps pounded just inches away from the shrine maiden's hideout. She got low to the ground and held her breath as a thick ankle slammed into view. Her eyes followed the ankle up to it's owner.

It was the priestess.

One hundred and ninety seven pounds of woman, complete with chiseled biceps, stood before the fright-stricken young lady. The priestess's eye flashed with rage as she scanned the garden like a wolf searching for a lone lamb. The bulky priestess pull her lips apart with a loud smacking sound and sucked a great deal of air into her lungs.

"OKUNI!!" She had bellowed, her lip curling up as she roared. "COME OUT!!!"

Okuni had frozen behind the bamboo. Had she been spotted? For a few moments that hung like a vibrating string on a koto, the powerful priestess stalked off, calling Okuni's name over and over.

From there on out it was easy. The night melted away to dawn and the moment Okuni had been waiting for.

And now she sat in the tiny grove, hidden away from all by the rustling leaves and wild rushes.

Then, before her eyes came a cascade of orange light. First it bathed the grounds and tips of leaves with welcome warmth, then poured over the rest of the quiet world. The glowing red disc rose steadily above the mountain tops and towards it's throne that was the morning sky. Okuni smiled, her sleek black hair framing her face and reflecting the orangey hue the sun greeted her with. For one moment everything was golden and Okuni was over come with a beautiful sort sadness and wished with a swelling passion that the world could always be this lonesome and lovely.

Okuni gazed at the wash of pastel colors that now streaked the sky behind the brilliant orange-red orb and was sure that there never was and would be again a dawn this beautiful.

What seemed like moments later, Okuni was ascending the creaky wooden staircase that lead to the maid's sleeping chambers. She was exhausted and felt weak, but couldn't recall the last time she had felt this content. As she put her dainty white hand on the sliding screen, a thick grasp enclosed her shoulder and spun her around in a whirl. With a shot of sudden adrenaline Okuni found herself staring into the livid face of the priestess.

"Out for a stroll, are we?" She asked with dangerously quiet anger as she tugged Okuni down the stairs precariously, her hand clamped painfully around Okuni's wrist as she struggled to keep up. Down the first and second flight of stairs they tumbled to the second floor where the priestess's rooms were. She flung one open with furious precision and tossed Okuni down to one end of the low, lacquered table that was in the center of the room. The China bowl filled with mandarin oranges trembled slightly as the young miko crashed-landed on the worn, olive green zabuton. Okuni quickly composed herself as the older woman deposited herself ungracefully across the table from Okuni. At first she stood staring and slightly shaking her head, her depthless eyes darting around Okuni's face. Okuni chest rippled with annoyance at this gesture and she blinked slowly back, trying hard not show any emotion.

"Okuni, Okuni, O-kuni… I just don't know _what…" _She inflicted this word with such volume Okuni jumped slightly. "…I just don't know what I'm going to do with you…"

Okuni stared blankly at her, her jaw dropping ever so slightly. The priestess began calmly again.

"It seems every other day now you're daydreaming, or chatting away or…. _Sneaking off to GOD KNOWS WHERE!" _Silence rang. She stared hard at Okuni and squinted her already narrow eyes. "With every year that goes by I feel like I'm losing more and more of you… You never want to work, you can never focus…. Half the time your stalking around looking for some sort of… foolishness that simply doesn't exist!"

Okuni bit her tongue and kept her face stony. Her heart was now simmering with anger. "Now… I want you to tell me what we can do together… to help you get your head out of those faraway clouds…"

"But, missus I-"

"No buts, young lady!" She rubbed her eyebrows. "If you weren't such a phenomenal performer…and if your family wasn't so heartily involved in the shrine facilities all over Izumo… you're punishment would be _astronomical…._ But seeing as all these things are true… for now…." She stared with an icy gaze that evaporated with a shocking suddenness. "Go get some sleep and be ready to work very hard when you wake up…"

Okuni sighed relief and gave a quick bow to the priestess as she began to retreat towards the stairs. Moments later she was sliding into her cool, dry futon as the spring heat just began to pour through the window. Okuni closed her eyes and recollected her perfect dawn with a faint smile on her ruby lips. She was asleep in minutes.

Okuni awoke what seemed like seconds later by a vigorous shaking which overtook her body. Her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright in bed, gasping. She saw before her eyes a smallish sort of girl with a forgettable face bowing to her. Her eyes flashed towards the window. Evening light was streaming in through the shades, creating a red and black lattice pattern on the ground. She turned sleepily back to the girl, who seemed to be speaking to her.

"…She said 'right away', miss Okuni!"

"Who did?" She inquired, stifling a yawn.

"The missus, miss Okuni!" She said brightly.

"Whaatt… why?" Okuni was still drowsy as she brought herself to her feet.

"I'm not sure, but hurry, miss Okuni!"

"I'm going, don't hurt yourself, sweetheart..." Okuni spoke a little snobbishly. The truth was she was always none too friendly for the first few minutes of renewed consciousness. She flattened her sleep-fouled hair to it's usual sleek shape. She splashed her face with water from the basin and drew herself to her feet. After sweeping down the three flights of stairs to the ground floor, Okuni padded around the inside of the shrine looking for signs of the priestess. She could her chanting from the room near her as she stepped through the wooden halls, stained with orange light. Out in the courtyard another Miko was blessing a sword with her sacred paper while only a few feet away the line up to the collection box and bell was completely non-existent. As she stared off at the strips of delicate clouds that painted the sky she nearly crashed into the priestess again.

"Ah, Okuni! I've been looking for you…come with me onto the veranda…" She cupped Okuni into her strong arm. Okuni could feel the powerful bicep on her back as the priestess shuffled her through a wide tatami room and onto the veranda which bordered the private meditation garden. Okuni was ushered onto the veranda where the priestess pulls her down to the edge of the handsome wood porch. Okuni sat, swinging her legs off the high wood. The priestess smiled sweetly into the garden. Okuni frowned at her, wondering why she was displaying this uncommon gesture.

"Why are you smiling in such an unconvincing manner, missus?" Okuni said with mild revulsion.

"Okuni-Chan, don't be so rude! We have a respected visitor!" The priestess said hastily, gesturing to the center of the garden. Okuni's heart leapt for a moment and she turned her head to the center of the garden where her eyes were captured with the image of a well-dressed stranger. She gave him a smile like the painted countenance on a Noh mask, accompanied with her bell-like laughter.

"Forgive my rudeness, my lord." She bowed low, raising up with the same unreadable facial expression.

The man before her was richly dressed in silver and royal blue. The crest on his chest bore the three leaf design. She eyed it and look up to his kindly face.

"I see you serve Lord Tokugawa, my lord." She said respectfully. He gave a deep chuckle.

"My dear, I _am_ Tokugawa!" He gave her a warm smile. Okuni was dumbfounded and gave another hasty bow her arms shaking a bit. She had not expected to see one of the most important people in all of Japan sitting with a calm dignity in the everyday stillness of the shrine.

"Oh, sir… it is a great honor, indeed… a great honor. If I may serve you in any way possible, please do not hesi-"

"Well, that might just be the reason I'm here. I'm searching for a young, pure shrine maiden of extraordinary talent to serve under me in Miyako."

"I-in the capital? But, sir… how did you come upon our lowly shrine in this uninspiring prefecture of Izumo?" Okuni continued humbly.

"I've heard tell of a young girl who's very skilled in singing and dancing… and beautiful to boot…" He spoke with a wry smile, his eyes crinkling amiably. Okuni blushed very subtly, but the priestess was the next to speak.

"Oh, you couldn't mean our useless Okuni, now. She is a very clumsy girl with no talent whatsoever, my lord." She said, blatantly not meaning a word of what she was saying. It was almost impossible for her to keep the greedy grin off her face.

"Nonsense, she is ravishingly lovely. Now, if you decide to lend her to my cause then you can expect great news to float back in no time at all." Okuni saw that by "great news" she was thinking "money". Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly at the older woman.

"Well, I'm sure that little Okuni-Chan would never turn down so generous an offer as this, but why would you want a shrine maid in your servitude, my lord?" Tokugawa gave his trademark chuckle and rose, picking his helmet up from the table.

"In our city of Miyako many people are depressed at the war. I want someone to help boost their spirits and also… I've heard tell of many dark rumors of ghosts and possessions around the city. I need a Miko of powerful fiber to help rid our fair streets of these nasty stories… and I'm more than sure that this young lady is what our people need… I expect to see you at the castle in Miyako very soon now… Just find that Yamashiro prefecture and you'll find you're way easy enough! Good day, madam… Okuni-Chan." He gave a tip of the head to each and stepped lightly from the room, his deep blue cape fluttering with a crisp snap behind him.

Okuni stared down the hallway as he went. When he was out of sight and earshot, she turned back to the priestess. A wide, toad-like smile had appeared on her face.

"How nice it will be! Right, Okuni-Chan?" She spoke sweetly. Okuni sighed. "I know just how to make you into a stunning young woman…"

"And how-"

"You'll go to Yamashiro and serve under him in Kyoto… and once you've got enough money for us to build a brand new shrine here in Izumo, you may return home." Her yellowed teeth were still quite visible as Okuni tried not to sneer back.


	2. Of Headstrong Warriors

Chapter 2

There was a dull feeling of anger in Okuni's chest as she began to pack up the essentials she would need for her journey. She haphazardly threw maps and clothing into the traveling case, not really paying attention to what she was doing. A idea range of emotions and thoughts zoomed in and out of her mind. Waves of frustration, excitement, weariness and freedom came and went in a veritable merry-go-round in her mind. She absolutely deplored having the fruits of this shining opportunity fly straight into the grasping hands of the priestess, but was experiencing a rapturous, emancipating feeling at that idea of being able to roam the wild world and perform for cheering crowds. She sighed from the sheer overpowering sensations she was feelings the effects of and stumbled over to the window. She laid her chin down on the sill and gazed out onto the orange-painted scenery. The peach colored clouds floated lazily in the sky as a bird called it's lonely cries to the dying sun. The heat of the day radiated off the ground and upwards through Okuni's window. She grabbed an Uchiwa fan by her side and dreamily began to fan herself as she stared deeply into the horizon.

She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't longed for an adventure to take her far across the world, through danger and triumph. She had so wished to feel the passion and urgency of an important quest and never once had she had even a taste of it. Now that she was on the verge of her wildest fantasies, she didn't really know what exactly to feel. She took a moment to reflect on her emotions and felt that the only solid feeling was one of nausea. She snorted a little at this and gazed back at her futon and her body ached for more sleep. She gave in to her sleepiness and crawled back under the warm covers and fell asleep very quickly.

She woke feeling very drowsy. It was still dark outside as she crept to the window and looked out upon the morning mists that were floating above the dew glistening lawns of the shrine. Okuni turned on heel and stared at the messy room. She shoved a last few things into her traveling case and latched it up tight. Getting dressed into fresh clothes, she picked up a sedge hat and straw traveling cloak and tossed them on top of them case. She tiptoed around the sleeping bundles of the other maidens carrying her case underhanded. When she made her way down the long flights of stairs and into the garden. The air was still chilly and damp as Okuni attached the case, rations and equipment to one of the horses in the stable that was nestled in the back of the misty gardens. She chose the shrine's fastest and most valuable horse just so she could imagine the vein throbbing in the priestess's forehead when she found out. With a bit of a smile, Okuni saddled up and trotted out of the shrine before anyone in the world could notice.

She had planned on leaving without saying goodbye all along. She had always preferred quiet departures without anyone knowing where she had gone or why. This was half because of the confusion factor it would cause and half because seeing the face of her friends and family would make it all the more difficult to go through with it. She preferred thinking of their smiling faces at her return than anything else and the whispers that would ensue her abrupt disappearance. Thinking fondly of the day when she'd return to the green country of Izumo, she set off into the gray morning.

Okuni past fields sprinkled with sparkling droplets of water. There was virtually no wind and the air was slightly moist with a faint fog, making it calm and relatively silent. The rolling green hills seemed to swoop by as Okuni urged her heaving horse to move faster. The rush of the wind and the cool air whipping against her face was ecstasy. Okuni rode on and on past houses and farms. She stopped to turn and bow her head every time a swiftly passing Jizo statues or stone deity appeared on either side of the rode. Izumo was a country full of mystery. The common sightings of stone idols of holy figures and various gods were a mere symbol of the pious people of the land's beliefs. Shinto Buddhism was deeply rooted into the prefecture of Izumo, which got it's names from the heavenly gods, Izanagi, ruler of heaven, and Izanami, Queen of the underworld. This is why the shrines and the people who worked and lived there held such importance.

There was just something majestic about the green misty country of Izumo as well. A certain romantic richness filled the very air and the deep greens that blanketed the hills and woods of the countryside. Each dark forested path looked as though some exciting secret was lurking just out of sight. The dreamlike quality that Izumo possessed was enough to inspire even the most short-sighted folks.

Day was breaking across the hills. A pale morning rose up amongst the clouds, the white eye of the sun bleached behind the thick layer of gray. Smoke trickled from the chimneys of nearby houses and sleepy looking vendors rattled out in their vegetable and oddity stands, getting ready for the travelers that might be trickling through. Okuni stopped briefly to by an O-mamori charm from an elderly shopkeeper. After the transaction had been completed she held the small sewn charm in her hands and smiled at the delicate threadwork and stitched symbols. Grinning, she placed it around her neck and tucked it under the collar of her kimono. A little extra luck could never hurt.

Okuni rode on until the sun reached the opposite side of the horizon. The refreshing fog that had once cooled the air was now sending a chill through the evening. Okuni decided she'd better find some place to stop for the night. Her first thought was to stop by at any of the farmer's houses and ask for a bed; after all every last one of them loved any shrine maiden unconditionally and were delighted to wait on the holy women. But as only when she began scanning the lowlands and hillocks for rising smoke or lit windows did she realize how far into the country she had traveled. She peered around the horizon disdainfully. Way off in the distance against the pale blue sky she saw the shape of a far-off building. Urging her horse forward she made for the arched rooftops in the distance.

The closer she got to the building the darker the sky became. A breeze began to bluster around, shaking Okuni's hair out of it's sleek style. The newly grown shrubs of spring shook in the wind as light died all around them. Okuni shivered and pulled her clothing tighter around her, keeping her eye on the building ahead. Closer and closer it loomed in the distance.

In half an hour's time both horse and master had arrived at the entrance of the massive building. Okuni marveled at the size of the structure, craning her neck to view the top arced of the creaking a whispering building. Now that she had arrived here she knew exactly where she was.

She had found herself at the most ancient and bizarre temple in Izumo. The towering and decrepit masterpiece was stunningly tall and just as wide. The dark and creaking structure was built in ancient times and was rumored to have been used for arcane magic and taboo rituals. The fact that it was now a decaying, uninhabited ruin added intensely to the eerie feel of the place.

Okuni stood staring up at the massive doors as the icy wind swirling around her, chilling her body. Frightful as this place looked she decided that anywhere indoors would be better than sitting out in the wind. She led her horse beside her as she pushed warily on the huge front door. It refused to budge at first but after she put her weight on it it came swinging aside, sending a shower of rotten woodchips and dust down from the rafters. It smelled of musty mildew as she stepped inside the voluminous entry way. Parts of the ceiling had crumbled away from years of weather and wind. Even inside the wind could be heard crashing through the uppers stories. Okuni closed the door behind her and shut the cold out.

After a few moments her eyes had adjusted to the gloom and she was able to take in her surroundings. Two wide halls at the end of the entrance seeped back into darkness. In between them stood a wide well with a few broken artifacts and a shredded scroll. After relieving the horse of it's heavy burdens and giving it some oats to enjoy, Okuni stepped up onto the tall wooden floors and looked around the moldering remains of the temple. She stepped carefully in front of the long dark hallway to the right and stared into the inky blackness. After a few moments she felt a note of fear rise in her and she scurried back to her horse.

Her legs and body were tired from so much riding so she decided to lie down. After lying on the cool floor for a few moments she dragged her heavy bag over and pulled out a few blankets. Lying on top of one and pulling the other around her, she lay her head on the knapsack and closed her eyes. It took a while for her to reach sleep. After about an hour of trying to get comfortable and shivering in the chilly air she fell into a restless sleep. She was visited by dreams of cold black eyes through the darkness. There was a man nearby lurking in the shadows. He was of a fearsome height and countenance. She could feel the hot, lurid breath, see the glistening of metal. Cries of anguish rang out from deep within the decaying wood and mold encrusted stone. She could see her face in a dusty mirror. Blood upon stark white hands. It was her lips, dripping blood on her pale face. The pain shot out, stinging. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed.

Okuni's hand shot to her mouth as she sat upright. The blanke covering her was tossed aside as she got to her feet. She could feel the cold sweat on her brow as her heart raced. Still gasping, the effects of the dream began to wear off. Her back was sore from sleeping upon the hard wood and her muscles were stiff and painful from the previous day's ride. Sitting down, Okuni took a deep sigh. Looking through the holes in the ceiling she saw patches of powder blue sky above her and she guessed it was early morning. She began to pack up with hast, wanting to get out of the dark, creepy temple as fast as she could. When most all was ready she kicked the wooden door open again, letting in a burst of sunlight and fresh air. The outdoors had never looked so good. As she was about to take her first step outside a loud creaking sound echoing from the dark hall made her blood run cold. She turned in spite of her fear to see a murky shape of something stirring in the darkness. That was enough to set her flight instinct off. Okuni sped from the entrance as fast as her shaking legs would carry her, holding onto the horses reigns with and iron grip. When she could run no more she collapsed on the ground and peered back. The temple was in the distance now, it black mouth gaping into the cheerful day. With a shudder, Okuni mounted the horse and her legs sang grand opera. Grimacing, she pressed on. After a few hours of riding through the cheerful sunlight, the terror of last night seemed but a trick of the mind. Okuni hummed a playful tunes as she passed by trickling streams and fields of bright flowers. She then found herself in a thick, shaded wood. Deer played in and out of sight as she navigated her way through the narrow paths. Suddenly, a burst of color could be seen through the rusting leaves and needles of the wild wood. Her leaping with excitement, Okuni commanded her horse forward and rushed through the trees, flowing freely into a wide and beautiful meadow. In the very center of the expanses of tall grasses grew a magnificent sakura tree. It delicate pink blossoms danced and spun in he gusts of wind, dotting the air like rebel stars falling from the sky. A fragrant smell filled the air as Okuni gazed, enchanted, at the giant of a tree. She stepped off the path to get closer to the towering trunk, the petals floating delicately in the air, perfuming the breeze and enchanting the mind. As Okuni neared the twisted brown trunk she spied a hugely, brightly dressed man sleeping at it's base. He had his head leaned up against the tree and appeared to be snoozing in the warm weather. He had untamed, white hair that busted out in various directions and came to a point at the back of his head where a sleek, sweeping ponytail issued forth the back of his head. A magnificent steed stood tethered at his side onto the twisted roots of the tree. From the bristled mane to the shining hooves, the animal emanated a sense of power and fine-breeding. Laid across his lap was a frightful yet beautiful weapon which looked to have been made by only the finest of craftsmen. He had a fine, strong face and a wide and muscular body which was wrapped in red and gold silk garments. Okuni Judged from the way he looked and his spear that he was a fearsome warrior. She felt a little frightened at his appearance, but rather attracted by his strong and handsome complexion. As she took a small involuntary step forward she wondered if she could use her better nature to receive a small donation from the man. She had half the mind to go through with it, but the fact remained that he was no doubt a bloodthirsty warriors who most likely killed his fair share of soldiers. She doubted whether a life as meaningless at hers would last for more than a minute. Feeling queasy at the idea of how well his grand spear probably worked, Okuni managed to drift around dreamily and gracefully move back towards her waiting horse. Just has her mind began to flutter back to the soft and aromatic petals, a loud but controlled voice split the hazy silence.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Miko?"

Okuni stopped dead. Looking very overly surprised she swiveled around and pretended to search for the voice that had called her. She laid eyes on the warrior, his clever eyes now open and a wide grin across his face. Okuni had the sneaking suspicion that he'd been watching her the entire time.

"Oh, goodness. I didn't see you there! How do you do, my lord?" Okuni said very sweetly, using her most charming smile. Her heart beat a little faster than usual. She was not used to talking with men, especially not handsome warriors. The thrill was exhilarating.

He sized her up a little in way that was more curious than disrespectful.

"What's a little lost Miko such as yourself doing out here all by her lonesome, anyway?" He said, totally disregarding her polite greeting. A quick flash of anger sparked inside of her as she smiled broadly.

"I'm off on a journey to the capital, Samurai. May I ask what business a helpless warrior such as yourself is conducting in a place like this?" She asked sweetly. The tall man gave a robust burst of laughter and strode closer to her, grinning.

"Me? I'm going wherever my whim will take me to… But seriously, all jokes aside. Where's your traveling party? Are you lost or something?"

Okuni pursed her lips at this. With narrowed eyes she spoke back with a hint of harshness in her tone.

"Jokes were always aside. I'm traveling on my own to the capital. Good-day, mister samurai!" Okuni stalked off, feeling powerless and angry. She grabbed the reigns of her horse and began to walked towards the woods.

"Whoa! Hold on there, girl!" The tall man followed after her, which made Okuni feel even more perturbed. "Are you crazy or something? A weak little thing like you? You'll be eaten alive out there alone!" Okuni rounded on him once more.

"How dare you sir! I'll have you know I'm quite the warrior when it comes down to it!" She pouted and looked angry. All the beauty of the floating petals and the handsomeness of the man's strong face were blurred now by her insecurities and anger. The man tried to look serious for a moment, but his face cracked with laughter.

"Well, you may be a lot of things, but you're certainly not a warrior." He began to sound a little derisive.

"Leave me alone, you brute!" Okuni mounted haughtily and urged her horse to trot off.

"Fine, don't blame me when you're dead!" The man roared back at her from the path. Okuni swept into the dark trees, steaming from her encounter.

Enveloped by the cool darkness once again, the day wore on. Okuni only spied a number of harmless woodland creatures on her trek through the whispering trees and felt vindictively assured that she would not become food for any sort of beast tonight. Past midday a cool light seeped down between the leaves. A damp, earthy smell rose from the sides of the path that were shrouded with plant life as the sunset faded. Crickets chirped merrily as the horses hooves padded rhythmically from side to side. When Okuni discovered a quiet clearing off the path, she made the decision to rest for the night. Laying her tired, sore body down to sleep this evening was an absolute pleasure, and her quiet musings of the stars above and the forest around her were stained only by the thought of rude and headstrong samurai.

For three more days Okuni rode through the forest. At times it was thick and dark and even a bit eerie, but the nights were cool and comfortable and she never felt any sort of discomfort or worry. Being alone in the quiet woods for days on end was a blessing for Okuni. She loved the adventure and thrill of it all and not having to take orders from anyone or do any hard labor was a beautiful thing. At times when the wind blew gently on her face while she gazed at the clear morning sky or when day light glittered upon the sparkling surface of a rippling green pool she felt as if this was all she'd ever want. Her meals were the same boiled rice and salted meats as ever, which was a bit irksome, but every now and then she founds some sweet berries and fruit. Everything was going perfect as planned until the night it all came crashing down around her.

It had started off as usual. Resting a sunset, a quick meal, then off to sleep. But something woke her in the night. She sat up with a start, feeling viciously uneasy. Everything around her was black and she could feel the wind swooping and gusting in all directions. Remembering the fearful night in the abandoned temple, a sick and terrified feeling crept over her. Clutching the blankets to her she breathed deeply. She told herself everything was fine and began to relax a little again. She had begun to let her eyelids droop when a fearsome noise split the night.

Out of the bushes that bordering the clearing came two huge men, crashing their way towards her. At first Okuni was frozen as she watched them move closer, dark purpose imprinted on their shadowed faces. With all her might she flung her self from her bed and shot away from them madly. She could hear them pounding behind her and her heart raced. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears and she desperately fought to put distance between them. As she pushed on the cold night air stung at her throat. All at once an overpowering strong hand closed in painfully around her arm. She shrieked in terror as she was thrown to the ground. A tremendous force exploded on the back of her head and the world fell into a deeper black than she had ever known.

A brisk pain on her face pulled her out of the blackness. The stinging pain on her face resonated as she opened her eyes and looked around. A grizzled looking man with a shadow of a beard was looking at her with a cruel expression on his face. He was so close Okuni could pick up the scent of his foul breath. As he backed away Okuni glanced frantically around, her cheek still smarting. She was sitting bound to a wooden pole at the edge of a sort of shanty town. Groups of multicolored horses were held in by a make shift fence. Fire blazed in large dirty looking pits surrounded by uneven grouping of grayed tents and poorly crafted huts. Everywhere, toughed, fearsome men prowled around, some gathered around the campfires, some laughing raucously at a fist fight between two ferociously large men. Okuni focused in front of her and noticed four tall men standing like ominous sentinels, all eyes focused on her. As soon as the full affect of the situation hit her, a wave of sickness overwhelmed her and she had to suppress a soft whimper. When the first man spoke it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"What's you name, girl?" The man, whom she assumed had slapped her into consciousness, barked.

"O-Okuni… Of Izumo." She squeaked, letting her hair drape near her face as she looked at her feet.

"Why were you out in the woods all alone?"

Okuni considered her answer. It would certainly not do to tell the truth. Before she could stop herself, she spoke.

"I was… out for a walk…"

"With a months work of supplies and a horse?" The man's voice rose harshly. He leaned forward and slapped her again, sending Okuni back into a world of pain. This time tears really did fall from her eyes. "Don't lie to me, Miko filth. What was your purpose in the woods?" Okuni glanced about again, the tears beginning to dry from her eyes. The entire camp was surrounded by a low wooden fence. Deep forest bordered the entire fence. If she could only get into those trees, there might be some hope of survival. She looked back up, feeling her face burning hot where the man had struck her.

"I'm traveling to the capital to promote my shrine…" She said, sounding down trodden. The man considered her. His piggy eyes darted up and down her cowering form.

"Well, wench. You've been captured by the Hoki bandits. You're our property now, you must answer to us or die. Got that? Now take her and give her to the men…"

Okuni's heart leapt painfully in her chased. In her panicked state she cried out as two bulky bandits grabbed her arms and began to untie her bonds.

"No! Stop!! I'm… I'm a servant of Tokugawa Ieyasu! He'd send troops to rip this stink-pit apart if you so much as lay a finger on me!" Her voice rang out. Thick silence fell as the bandit turned and looked at her curiously. All the eyes in the camp seemed to sit on her for a moment that seemed like eternity.

"You serve Tokugawa?" He gave a snort-like laugh and shook his head. Okuni swallowed, but it seemed there was something stuck in her throat. She nodded. "I've changed my mind boys. Kill her."

'NOOO!" Okuni shrieked as she was dragged off by the burly men and thrown to the ground. With the impact of the landing, the O-mamori charm was knocked free. The men advanced on her, one holding a long, beaten Katana, the other wielding a heavy halberd. She clamped her shaking hand over the charm and closed her eyes. "Ruler of heaven whom I have served since my birth. Grant my your divine ai- aiieee!!!" Okuni's prayer became a piercing screaming as she rolled to dodge the sharp iron spear. It fell into the ground beside and sunk deep into the moist earth. Okuni scrambled back as the bandit pulled the massive weapon from the earth with the greatest ease. At once she was pulled into submission by the other bandit. She could hear growling, derisive laughter around her and the other bandits formed a ring around them. She elbowed the body which was trying to hold her down. It had no effect. A sharp pain ripped into her arm right below her wrist. She fought with all her strength to fight the man's grip, but it was simply not enough. She released her grip and braced herself, waiting for the sting of death. Suddenly she heard a swish and a felt a breath of wind and the grip which had pinned her to the ground loosened. Eyes still shut tight she felt an enormous weight fall onto her, followed by a dull thud beside her ear. Everything had become drenched in an unearthly silence. Moments later she felt a warm viscous fluid flowing over her abdomen. Curiosity overcoming her fear, she opened her eyes to another horrid shock. The headless body of the bandit was lying on top of her, oozing blood onto her body. She tried to scream but found nothing in her lungs. Standing above the corpse with a triumphant and almost joyful look on his face was the rude samurai she had met at the Sakura tree. All the bandits that had been surrounding them were standing dumbfounded and still, staring at the behemoth man and his massive horse. He looked around at the men, turning his head back and forth. He spoke out with a unmistakably rapturous look on his face.

"What are you guys waiting for? Bring on the blades and blood!!" He roared at them. All hell broke loose. Every man in the camp, armed or not, charged at the samurai. Battle cries sounded everywhere as the ground rumbled and moaned beneath Okuni. Instincts taking over, Okuni threw the bleeding corpse off of her and try to scramble away. As she was about to stand she was knocked over and trodden on several times. Flipping over onto her stomach and leaping to her feet, she rushed at the fence at full speed and scaled it in one bound. Once she was safely on the other side of the fence and on the edge of the forest her feet went out from under her. All she could do was watch as the brave samurai hacked and slashed through the attacking bandits. Waves of blood sprung into the air as men fell on either side of. The samurai fought with perfect finesse and boundless strength. As bandits shot towards him from every angle he felled them swiftly and simply with lightening fast blows from his blade. The stress and violence was too much for Okuni. She covered her face with her hands and brought her knees to her chest, listening to the warriors colliding with one another. She couldn't even hear the bandit leader step up from behind her. His hands clawed at her scalp, tugging her hair back. She let out a high pitch scream as her head was pulled back. It was the very same bandit who had given the order for her execution.

"You think you're getting out of this okay, you little bitch?" He growled. His face was stained with blood and slick with sweat as he pulled at her hair until the roots felt as if they were on fire. "Well let me tell you-" Okuni wasn't going to listen to him any longer. She drove her fist into his crotch with all the force she could muster. As he released his grip of her hair and staggered back she kicked him over onto the ground. Before he could recover Okuni pulled her leg back and kicked him in the head as hard as she could. With the impact came a sickening snap and the man let his fell still. Shaking madly and losing consciousness, Okuni stumbled.

The world blurred once more as she felt two hands close onto either sides of her arms. She screamed and fought again, but it was too much. Her vision became a spangled picture of white stars as Okuni left her fate to the hands of whomsoever was grasping her.


End file.
